The present invention relates to faucet handles generally and, in particular to faucet handles with a decorative cap that threads into the end of the handle.
Conventional faucet handles typically include a hub and a hand grip, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,553,684 to Gerherich and U.S. Pat. No. 5,933,916 to Loschelder. Preferably, the handgrip is removable from the hub to provide the consumer with the option of changing the handgrip to suit personal taste. As illustrated in Loschelder, a removable handgrip is attached to the hub by a screw that extends through the handgrip, with the screw including a decorative end cap. Unfortunately, in order to torque Loschelder""s screw, the decorative end cap must be grasped by a wrench or pair of pliers that can scratch the surface finish and mar the appearance of the faucet handle. Flats could be included on the end cap, but aesthetics would be sacrificed.
The present invention provides a faucet handle that includes a hub, handle body and end cap. The handle body includes a first end with external threads, a second end with internal threads, and a central bore extending between the first and second ends. The end cap includes a shank with a bore configured to receive a driver, such as a hex wrench, and threads to engage the internal threads of the second end.
A method of assembling a faucet handle includes inserting a driver, such as a hex wrench, through the central bore to engage the end cap and drive the end cap into engagement with the handle body. The driver is removed and the handle body is installed on the hub.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when viewed in accordance with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.